Indigo Spell
by zeshadesofjustice
Summary: Dinner and...a death? It wasn't exactly what Narcissa Malfoy expected when she and her husband invited Severus Snape over for dinner, but then again...she didn't expect the other things either. Set during OotP.


**Indigo** **Spell**

We always long for forbidden things, and desire what is denied us. He was no exception. Once what he had longed for, had desired, was power, control, strength. In short, being a Death Eater - and a great one at that. He had gained all of it, only to find that it wasn't really what he wanted. But it had led to finding something else he wanted. Or, rather, someone.

The woman shivering on her knees on the floor before him reminded him of her. The whole family did. They were wealthy, had only a single child - although theirs was a daughter and not a son - and had once promised their allegiance to the Dark Lord. But that was before he had disappeared that night in Godric's Hollow, before so many of his followers lied about him. Now that he had returned, the family was unsure he was here to stay. They had lost faith, turned their backs on him, and for that they must pay.

And so Severus had been sent to kill them.

He had saved the mother until last. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he felt even more sympathy for her than for her husband and daughter. Maybe it was because he was most reluctant to kill her. Or maybe it was for another reason altogether. He knew it wasn't because he wanted her to suffer. He didn't wish that on people like her. Hell, he didn't wish most of the things he was forced to do on people. Not anymore. But giving his allegiance to the Dark Lord so many years ago had made it so that he had no choice, not if he wished to live.

"Please. Please, just...just do it." Her voice wavered only slightly, though she refused to look at him. He knew, despite what she might say, despite whatever front she might put up, that she was scared out of her mind. She was no fool; she had seen what Death Eaters were capable of, what their master found his pleasure in. She was afraid that she would be tortured beyond what the two loves of her life had been. But she had no reason to be. Severus wanted to get it done as quickly as she did.

"_Avada Kedavra._" His tone was devoid of emotion as he watched the jet of green shoot from his wand and hit her in the chest. She slid down to the cold floor of her sitting room, dead long before she was still. Compelled to do for her what he hadn't done for anyone else, he kneeled beside her. Her high cheekbones, bowed lips, and light hair were nearly too much; if it weren't for her green eyes, he'd think he had just killed Narcissa. Reaching over, he gently closed her eyelids and then looked away. How was he ever going to get through dinner?

Sighing, he stood and turned to survey his surroundings. The husband had put up a good enough fight when he discovered what Severus was there for that nearly all the furniture had been overturned. In fact, that was something he wished hadn't happened. His right shoulder was still throbbing from the blow it had taken from the arm of a chair. _Something for Narcissa to look at for me if it prevails much longer.._

A short walk around ensured that there was nothing valuable to the Dark Lord in the house, which meant it was time to take his leave. He stepped from the house and pointed his wand toward the sky, muttering softly. Another shot of green burst from the tip of the ebon wood, and the evening sky took on an eerie hue. He had seen the snake and the skull so often that he didn't wait until they had fully formed before he disapparated, appearing moments later in Wiltshire, at the very front of the Malfoy property.

He started up the wide drive, gravel crunching underfoot. On either side of him ran yew hedges, nearly taller than he and certainly thicker around. Rustling came from both sides. Once that had bothered him, but no longer. He was used to the albino peacocks that Lucius liked to keep around the property - the same could not be said of others; Just a couple weeks ago Bella had killed a couple of them, enraging Lucius.

Within a few minutes he had come to the wrought-iron gates that kept all unwanted people from entering the property, and was quite glad that he was not among their number. The gates could do some nasty work to intruders...and even to some of the Death Eaters who were not so welcome as they thought they were. Most of the visitors who came on the Dark Lord's orders made a salute of sorts; Severus never had to do so. So often had he frequented the Manor, Lucius had finally made it so that the wards recognized him as if he were one of the family. And as such, he barely noticed the soft tingle as he stepped through them.

He continued on his way, until he had reached the handsome manor at the end of the drive. The sky had grown darker as he had walked, or maybe it just seemed that way because of the bright lights shining from the downstairs windows. Water rushed in the fountain that was among the labyrinth of gardens. In weather more suited for spending time outdoors, music was often playing. But since it was seldom frequented during winter, there was no song among the hedges except that created by nature.

The front door swung inward at his approach, and he stepped over the threshold into a hallway. It was wide, lit but only dimly by a few candles on a couple small tables. The carpet beneath his feet muffled his footsteps further, but the pale-faced and pale-haired portraits lining the walls watched him nevertheless. All were silent except the man on the very end.

"You look well tonight, Severus." He stiffened slightly as he stopped in his tracks and turned to his left. Abraxas Malfoy looked almost exactly like his son, only older.

"The same is true for you, Abraxas. If you'll excuse me..." His tone was short, almost waspish, even though it was not the portrait he was annoyed with. _I hope this is over quickly. _

He sped through the drawing room, directly into the dining room. The table was set but neither of his hosts were there. Brow furrowed, he looked from the table to the doors leading off toward the library, clearly wondering if the Malfoys had been in here but had moved there to wait on him. It was a safe assumption, one that he decided must be right, so he moved toward the doors. He had only taken a few steps before an angry witch came bursting out of them, followed by a more composed wizard. "Narcissa. Lucius. I hope you don't mind my letting myself in."

"Of course not, Severus. You know you're as welcome here as anyone else." Lucius smiled at him as he gestured at the table.

"More so than most." Narcissa's input was a mere mutter, but was loud enough for Severus to hear it. His lips curved slightly with amusement. "Please, do sit. You've no doubt had a long day."

He did as she invited, sitting in one of the many ornate chairs. There were detailed designs of snakes and dragons on the backs of them, and the table was as elegant, if not more so, than the chairs. It never ceased to amaze him that anything one would use would be so nice. The food on the table was of the top of the line as well - steak, lobsters, potatoes, greens, cheeses, some sort of pudding, and candied yams. If he were truly hungry, he would have been happy to see it.

"Well, take what you like," Lucius instructed as he cut himself a large chunk of steak and took a lobster. His wife and Severus copied him, though neither took near as much food, and when all three plates had a little bit of everything on them the trio began to eat.

Once upon a time, when they had these meals, there would be actual conversation. If Draco had been there, even, they would have talked about something. But as it were, Severus had nothing to say to Lucius and Lucius was too paranoid about his colleague's status with the Dark Lord to talk about the task he had been assigned. Narcissa had nothing she wished to say to her husband, although she would enjoy a conversation with Severus...if Lucius weren't there.

So instead of talking, they sat in silence for the duration of the meal. And when dessert came, Severus found himself looking between husband and wife and wondering what kinds of things they got into. Images of voyeurism, baths in blood, spankings, and bondage flashed through his head. And then he couldn't keep Draco from his mind, and a glance at Narcissa resulted in a flash of incest he wished he could take back.

"I think it's time for me to retire for the evening. Pressing business. I'm afraid that it can't wait. Severus, I shall see you at the meeting next week. Have a pleasant night." And with that, Lucius was gone.

With his disappearance came a lack of him in the images in Severus' mind. In fact, they were morphing to include just he and the witch, and they were oh so fantastic that when she spoke, he nearly jumped.

"Severus? Would you like some wine?"

His mouth was dry. "Please."

His eyes stayed on her as she called for the elf, gave it it's orders. And they met her blue ones when she turned from the servant. Before he could keep himself from it, he was in her mind and the images he found were quite surprising indeed. Pleasing, but surprising.

The two of them against this very table, food hastily shoved off, clothing gone. Them, against the wall, her skirt hiked up. On the floor, wrapped together so closely it was impossible to tell one from the other. Oh, it was torture. When he pulled himself back to his own mind, Narcissa's cheeks were flushed and he himself was very much aroused.

"Severus, I... "

"You don't need to explain."

She thought he was angry with her, he could tell. There was a slight hurt in her eyes, shock in the way she rocked back ever so little. How could he tell her that she didn't need to explain, because he wanted the same thing? How could he tell her that he wanted nothing more than that, that it was because of her that he had an additional hate the murders he had committed tonight? How?

There was no simple way.

So instead of trying to explain it, he didn't. They drank in silence, each only going through one glass. She had hers refilled, but set it down on the table when it was only half way empty and then turned to Severus in a manner that relayed her desire to discuss something of importance with him. What that was, however, he was not to know, for right as she opened her mouth to speak there was a pop and one of the elves stood between mistress and guest.

"Mistress! There is a man here, a man demanding to see you or Master Lucius! I told him you was busy, Miss, but he wouldn't listen!" Narcissa clearly hadn't expected the intrusion, but she was given no time to scold the servant for it's actions before it had begun to speak.

"Taffy, do explain what you mean." She looked wary.

"I mean, Miss, that there is a man here who is demanding to see you! He won't take no for an answer, though Taffy told him to come back later."

"Taffy-" But whatever else she was going to say was lost as a man staggered into the dining hall. It was a miracle that he was able to move at all, really, for he was covered in ragged marks and blood. It ran freely down his arms, leaving splotches on the white floor.

Severus turned his gaze from the witch to the man, his eyes narrowing as his lips pressed together in a thin line. There was something not right about this Death Eater... He shouldn't be here without the Dark Lord in residence. "What is your purpose here? You are not welcome."

The man cackled as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. "Not welcome? The Dark Lord's followers should be welcome anywhere that fellow followers reside...especially in the place that he himself makes his home. I'd rather say that I am welcome, very welcome indeed!"

He didn't bother letting Narcissa have a chance to speak. "Why are you here?"

"To warn you. He's angry. Very angry. People have not been finishing their jobs... if Lucius does not do his, the Dark Lord will make sure he looks worse than I do." He cackled again, sending a spray of blood over everything near him, and then coughed. Dark red liquid bubbled at the edges of his mouth and he seemed to lose all his energy. He slumped to the ground, where, with the exception of the slight rise and fall of his sides, he was still.

Snape snuck a look out of the corner of his eye at Narcissa. She was pale and shaking slightly, but was staring at him and the other Death Eater. Looking back, he kneeled beside the other man and pressed his wand to his throat. For the fourth time that day he cast the killing curse.

Behind him, Narcissa doubled over and vomited loudly. He kept his eyes averted for a few seconds, to let her wipe her mouth, and then turned. She had grown even more pale, if that were possible.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Severus... You must think me weak, to lose control of myself at such a tame display as him. It's just that Lucius has kept everything away for so long, has kept me sheltered. I forget what it is like to see the Dark Lord's wrath when he is not in my home and you shouldn't have to see me. I shouldn't have let him come in the room, or I should have at least left, or..."

She continued to ramble as he got back to his feet and crossed the space between them, and even when he put his arms around her. She was trembling uncontrollably, but grew still when his head dipped and his lips met hers in the only way he knew he could silence her. To his surprise, she moved against him, pressing into his chest and against the length of his body. Her mouth worked as well, asking for more and when he gave it he couldn't help but give a soft moan. She tasted like vomit and wine and something else, and all he knew was that not a single one of his fantasies had felt like this.

They moved toward the library and then stopped, still in the dining room. Severus moved his hand to cup her neck, brushed her breast and an already pebbled nipple in the process. She strained against him harder and as if they had discussed it earlier, she began undoing his robes. His clothing was shed quickly and her clothes even more so as each explored the other.

And their exploration didn't exactly last a while either, as both were as consumed by lust or something greater that whispered in their ears. Severus lowered her to the cool floor and nudged her thighs with his knee. Settling himself between her legs, he took a breath and kissed her as he thrust rather harshly. She cried into his mouth at the burn, then let him distract her with his touch elsewhere as they adjusted to each other. And when she was comfortable again, he moved again.

Their movements matched each other after a short time, hips whipping as they both demanded a release. Narcissa's came first, starting as a soft ripple and ending in bone-shattering waves, and Severus' followed, sapping his strength.

They lay still; Severus' hair hung down, framing both their faces, the tips brushing Narcissa's. She was surprised to see that his dark eyes weren't black afterall, but instead a rich brown. He was looking at her as if she were the only woman on earth, the only one who could give him her body. And she wasn't sure if it were just because it had been so long since Lucius had touched her that she was so okay with laying naked with another man in her husband's own house, but she wanted to stay like this for a while.

"Severus?" She whispered.

"Narcissa?" He whispered back, and she shivered at the way he said her name.

"Would you have..." Her eyes cut to the limp body on the other side of the room.

"Kissed you had he not come in? Probably." _I've only wanted to for ages, now._

She smiled. "Will you again?"

"I probably shouldn't." But he did, and when he pulled back to press a kiss to her neck, he could practically feel her smile.

"How many people have you killed?" She was looking again at the dead man.

He was quiet for a minute. "Too many."

She reached up to push his hair behind his ear, let her hand linger on his cheek. "Will you repeat everything again?"

"The only man left to kill in the house is Lucius." His tone was only half teasing.

"I think I could handle having him gone." She smiled, hardly joking.

Outside, unbeknownst to the new lovers, the sky their spell had begun under had turned from dusky blue to the deep indigo of early night.

* * *

**A/N: **Merry Christmas! It isn't quite...well, what you'd expect to be posted on a holiday but nevertheless, here it is.


End file.
